Guardian
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Hari ini bagi Sakura, jika diibaratkan, sudah jatuh, tertimpa durian—ia sempat terbuai dengan sesosok pemuda yang berseragam laki-laki di sekolahnya itu—eh malah tertimpa tangga. / Tapi, di balik kesialan itu tentu ada skenario lain yang diatur Tuhan. / SasuSaku / AU / Oneshot / #1 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Guardian** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A SasuSaku fanfiction for **#365StoriesProject** #1

Warning : AU, based true story, typos or misstypos, maybe OoC, and so on

* * *

**#**

******—** Guardian —

**#**

* * *

Dengan cepat, seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menalikan tali sepatunya. Roti yang ia selipkan di antara kedua bibirnya ia ambil lalu berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya dengan satu tangan.

"_Kaa-san, Tou-san, _aku berangkat!" serunya. Ia berlari-lari kecil melirik jam tangan pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Tujuh menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi!

Langkah kakinya semakin dipercepat dan—

Oh tidak!

—ia sampai lupa mengambil jalur yang salah! Seharusnya belok ke kiri, bukan ke kanan. Pikirannya terlalu fokus mengambil jalur agar cepat sampai di sekolah.

Ia menepuk jidatnya. Jalur jalan kecil ini **selalu** ditempati orang gila. Laki-laki berambut ikal agak gondrong berpakaian hitam compang-camping dengan kresek-kesek berisi-entah-apa-itu ia bawa ke mana-mana. Orang-orang memanggilnya Jasuman, tapi ia tak peduli dengan namanya itu. Yang dikhawatirkannya adalah; orang gila itu suka mengejar-ngejar atau mencolek—ia jijik memikirkan hal ini—_oppai _perempuan yang melewatinya.

Langkahnya ia perlambat untuk mengamati jalur lurus ke jalan raya. Sampah-sampah kresek bertebaran di sepanjang jalan kecil, karena orang gila itu. Sejauh matanya memandang sih, sosoknya tak terlihat. Tapi ketika ia memfokuskan penglihatannya pada perkebunan singkong, ia melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter darinya.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Jangan sampai itu—

Glek

Gadis beriris hijau itu menelan ludahnya dengan berat.

—itu memang dia, tiba-tiba berdiri dan—

—berlari ke arahnya!

_Tolong! Tolong akuuu! Kami-samaaa, jangan sampai aku terkejar olehnya aaaa!_ batinnya menjerit ketakutan, berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya sembari menengok ke belakang mengukur jaraknya dengan orang gila itu.

_Oh tidak! Mengerikan! Jasuman itu menyeringai dan ... jaraknya! _Sakura berbelok ke arah kanan, jalan lain yang menghubungkan dengan jalur satunya itu. Ia tak begitu memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Ketika ada seseorang yang baru berbelok dari arah kiri pertigaan—

—bruk!

"Akh!" pekik Sakura. Ia sedikit terjungkal menghantam tanah karena menabrak orang yang baru berbelok itu. Bukannya meminta maaf, perhatiannya malah tertuju pada orang gila yang tertawa penuh kemenangan itu, dan malah kembali ke tempatnya semula.

_Grrr, sialan! Dasar orang gila sialaann! Sebentar. Aku ... menubruk apa_? Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati sesosok laki-laki beriris obsidian dengan paras yang sungguh luar biasa tampannya. Bibirnya setengah membuka, dengan mata melebar saking tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi melihat orang ini? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki itu. Sakura, pemuda di hadapanmu itu memang nyata!

Sakura berdiri, menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor. Ia berdehem kecil, kemudian menyunggingkan seulas senyum kaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, hehe." Gugup, gadis itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ia mengamati laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Pemuda bersurai biru tua ini memakai seragam yang sama dengannya.

Seragam sekolah. Sekolah?

_Tinggal berapa menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi?_ Saat ia melihat jam tangannya, hanya tersisa tiga menit. Tiga menit!

"_Gomen ne_, aku harus berangkat," katanya terburu-buru. Sakura berlari secepat yang ia bisa, meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan dahi berkerut, bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tapi toh, ia tak begitu memikirkan semua itu.

.

.

#

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_, Forehead-ku sayang, katanya ada murid baru lho!" seru Ino, teman sebangkunya yang memiliki iris biru laut dengan surai pirang panjang diikat satu ke atas.

Sakura mendengus, tak peduli. Ia baru saja masuk ke kelas setelah dihukum berjemur di lapang basket selama setengah jam. Sial sekali ia hari ini. Jika diibaratkan, sudah jatuh, tertimpa durian—ia sempat terbuai dengan sesosok pemuda yang berseragam laki-laki di sekolahnya itu—eh malah tertimpa tangga. Ia perlu beristirahat sejenak dan mendinginkan diri, bukan disambut dengan info murid baru dari gadis cerewet itu.

"Emang aku peduli?" jawab Sakura ketus. Ia menempelkan kepala dan setengah tubuhnya pada mejanya. Ino cemberut mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan itu.

"Masalahnya murid baru kali ini laki-laki! Denger-denger sih, ganteng banget! Kyaaa aku tak sabar melihatnya!" Ino berteriak histeris. Bahkan kedua kakinya ikut mengentak-entakkan palang mejanya.

Baru saja Sakura ingin membuka mulut untuk mengatakan terserah, anak-anak kelas yang di luar berlarian memasuki kelas.

"Kurenai-_sensei _datang!"

"Ada murid baru!"

"Kyaaa! Tampannya!"

Kelas seketika menjadi bising. Sampai-sampai Sakura menutup kedua telinganya agar telinganya tak berdengung dipenuhi dengan percakapan gadis-gadis tentang murid baru itu. Derap langkah sepatu hak tinggi beradu dengan lantai koridor membungkam mulut semuanya—kelas menjadi hening. Tak diragukan lagi ke-_killer_-an guru perempuan satu itu.

Perempuan langsung histeris dalam hati melihat ketampanan dan pesona dari siswa baru itu. Tampangnya yang tampan dengan ekspresi _cool_ dan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celana. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Sakura melebarkan bola matanya dan mulutnya terbuka—untung ia langsung mengatupkannya kembali.

Dialah sosok misterius yang menghantui pikirannya sedari tadi!

"Uchiha-_san_, perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kurenai. Ia berjalan lalu duduk di meja guru.

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Tinggal di Lingkungan Dahlia." Pemuda itu hanya mengenalkan diri secara singkat. Kurenai mempersilahkannya duduk di bangku kosong—kebetulan siswa di kelas ini ganjil jadi sekarang tak ada lagi bangku kosong yang tersisa.

Ketika melewati bangku Sakura, _onyx _dan _emerald _bertemu pandang selama beberapa saat. Sontak, Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kurenai yang mulai membuka buku agendanya. Menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang tampak di pipi gadis itu.

Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa tadi ... Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis padanya? Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Ino melirik ke arah Kurenai yang tak memperhatikan ke arah bangkunya, lalu menyenggol pelan tangan Sakura dengan sikutnya. "Psstt Forehead, kubilang juga apa! Dia kereen kyaa!" bisik Ino setengah memekik. Untung saja suaranya agak teredam dengan suara-suara lain yang juga mendiskusikan Sasuke.

Brak

Bunyi penghapus papan tulis menghantam meja seketika membuat mulut-mulut yang berucap terkunci rapat. Mereka langsung merinding membayangkan Kurenai marah besar karena kericuhan mereka.

"Kerjakan. Soal. Di buku paket. Halaman seratus lima puluh satu. Kerjakan. Sekarang juga!" Kurenai memberikan penekanan kepada kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Seakan dikomando, siswa-siswi langsung saja membuka halaman yang diperintahkan Kurenai dengan bulu kuduk merinding,

Sakura melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. Senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

_Lingkungan Dahlia ya ... mungkin dekat dengan rumahku._ Di pelajaran matematika, baru kali ini seorang Haruno Sakura mengukir senyum sepanjang jam pelajaran berlangsung.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Waktu berputar tak pernah Sakura rasa secepat ini. Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya ia yang hanya bisa terkantuk-kantuk ketika belajar matematika atau sejarah Jepang. Ia lebih asyik memperhatikan pemuda yang duduk di banjar samping kanan barisan kedua itu. Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, ia mengeluh dalam hati. Ia ingin bisa menatap pemuda itu lebih lama lagi.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Siswa-siswi harus pulang, begitu pun dengannya. Yeah, setelah piket tentunya—hari ini ia kebagian membersihkan kelas.

Selesai menyapu kelas, gadis _bubble-gum _itu menyampirkan tas ke pundaknya. Ia berdiri, melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas. Tunggu dulu. Ia teringat sesuatu. Kepalanya menoleh, melirik ke arah bangku Sasuke. Tasnya masih ada, pemuda itu belum pulang. Padahal tadinya ia pikir ia bisa pulang bareng. Sakura tersenyum hambar. Harapannya ternyata tak terkabul. Walaupun begitu, ia cukup senang karena ia dan Sasuke sedikit berbincang-bincang tentang kepindahannya ke Lingkungan Dahlia—membuat Ino iri karena dia berada di Lingkungan Melati, jauh dari Lingkungan Dahlia.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Sampai di jalur kedua—jalur pertama itu yang lurus hingga ke jalan raya—Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia tak ingin salah mengambil jalan seperti tadi pagi. Ia memantapkan hatinya untuk berbelok ke jalur kedua itu. Masih aman-aman, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang gila itu.

Sakura menghela napas lega. Dengan langkah ringan ia telah sampai di pertigaan ke jalur pertama, mengambil jalan berbelok ke arah kanan. Ketika ia melewati dua buah rumah yang berada di samping-samping jalan kecil ini, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Bola matanya beredar ke rerumpunan singkong, mengira-ngira ia mungkin ada di sana. Tapi nihil. Tak ada.

Yang benar saja! Di mana dia?! Jangan bilang—

—Jasuman memang sedang berbaring terlentang di teras rumah samping kiri.

Sakura melangkah mundur. _What the hell! _Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatinya? Bagaimana ... jika orang gila itu tiba-tiba bangun dan mengejar-ngejar dia lagi? Oh tidak, makasih. Ia sudah kapok dua kali dikejar orang gila.

Ia tersentak dan bergidik ngeri saat kedua tangan menggenggam lengan atasnya. Sontak membuat langkah mundurnya terhenti.

"Hei, tenanglah. Teruskan jalanmu." Suara bariton di belakangnya terdengar tak asing. Ia menerka-nerka siapa orang itu, membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia menoleh dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas, dan ... tepat seperti dugaannya. Itu memang suara Sasuke!

Mencerna kata-kata Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali mengamati orang gila itu. Tetap saja mengerikan!

"A-aku takut." Entah ada angin apa hingga seorang Haruno Sakura bicara terbata-bata dengan nada kegugupan terselip di dalamnya.

"Tak akan apa-apa kok," ucap Sasuke. Ia mendorong lengan Sakura sehingga mau tak mau Sakura melangkahkan kakinya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya saat melewati Jasumon, tak ingin melihat sedikit pun gerakan kecil orang gila itu apalagi mengejarnya. Langkah demi langkah ia lalui dengan dada berdebar-debar, detak jantung bertalu-talu seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya. Bukan. Bukan karena orang gila yang ternyata sedang tidur itu. Tapi karena lelaki di belakangnya!

Sungguh, baru kali ini ia—hampir—didekap oleh seorang laki-laki selain ayahnya. Penglihatannya yang tertutup membuat indra penciuman, peraba dan pendengarannya menajam. Ia bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas detak jantung Sasuke yang begitu teratur. Aroma parfum yang telah bercampur dengan keringat pemuda itu dengan mudah tercium olehnya. Deru napasnya pun terasa hangat di kulit kepalanya. Dan ... jangan lewatkan punggungnya yang berbalut seragam beberapa kali bergesekan dengan dada pemuda itu!

_Hell_, ia bisa mati kehabisan napas dan serangan jantung mendadak saat ini juga!

Tapi cengkraman itu mengendur, dan jemarinya terlepas dari lengan atas gadis itu. Sakura membuka mata, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Sudah sampai di akhir jalur pertama. Ia mengeluh dalam hati. Ah, rasanya waktu berlalu cepat sekali.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan. Beberapa saat dalam diam, hingga Sakura berinisiatif membuka suara.

"_Arigatou _Sasuke-_k_—" Buru-buru Sakura menutup mulutnya. Hampir saja ia menambahkan _suffix kun _di belakang nama pemuda itu. Nama kecilnya pula.

"Panggil aku begitu saja." Ingin sekali Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Pemuda itu tak sedingin tampangnya yang berekspresi datar itu!

Sakura tersenyum kegirangan. "Tentu, Sasuke-_kun_." Jeda sebentar, Sakura melihat jalan kecil ke rumahnya sebentar lagi. Ia jadi teringat ia tak tahu di mana Sasuke tinggal di mana. "Sasuke-_kun_, kau tinggal di mana?"

"Rumah yang ditempati Taka-_san_." Sakura mengangguk-angguk. Rumah Taka-_san _hanya berjarak tak lebih dari sepuluh meter dari rumahnya. Jadi setiap hari, kemungkinan mereka kebetulan berangkat dan pulang bersama cukup besar.

"Sakura, kau takut dengan orang gila itu?"

"Yap. Orang gila kribo sepertinya suka ngejar-ngejar perempuan, sih." Bibir gadis itu sedikit maju ke depan, membayangkan pengalamannya tadi pagi yang begitu buruk.

"Tadi pagi juga begitu," gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, yang tanpa ia sadari terdengar juga oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau mau, aku bisa berangkat dan pulang bersamamu," tawar pemuda itu.

Demi apa Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu? Seseorang tolong, pukul jidat Sakura sekarang juga agar ia tak berdelusi Sasuke mengajaknya berangkat dan pulang bareng.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Jantungnya berdetak semakin menggila saat ia melihat Sasuke melengkungkan seulas senyum di bibirnya! Ugh, semoga ia tak kena serangan jantung.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Saking bahagianya, ia memeluk pemuda itu. Sasuke tak banyak bereaksi karena tak menyangka Sakura akan memeluknya. Menit kemudian, ia tersadar atas kelakukan bodohnya dan secepat mungkin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehehe, _gomen_. Aku terlalu senang—ups." Ah, Sakura, kau memang tak bisa menyembunyikan apa yang ada di pikiranmu.

"Rumahmu, di mana?" Sakura langsung menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia menepuk jidatnya. Ya ampun! Sudah kelewat!

"Ano, rumahku kelewat, hehe. Masuk ke gang sana." Ia menunjukkan gang kecil yang hanya terdapat beberapa rumah di gang itu, jalan buntu. "Sampai ketemu besok ya! _Jaa~_"

"Hn."

Hari ini, di balik kesialannya ia bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_. Bersyukur karena dipertemukan dengan Sasuke dan bersyukur ia bisa akrab dengan pemuda iru dalam waktu singkat. Dan ... satu lagi. Sakura, hari-hari berikutnya, kau tak akan diganggu atau dikerjar oleh orang gila itu lagi. Karena Sasuke, akan melindungimu.

.

.

.

.

.

—**FIN**

* * *

**Tolong sayaaaa. Tolong singkirkan orang gila itu dari jalan menuju jalan raya. Tolooong, saya kapok dikejar-kejar sama si Jasman itu ;;_;; coba ada cowok yg kaya Sasuke u,u #syudah #janganngayalnak**

**Pelisss, reader tinggalkan jejak ya :3**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
